


hot gold and floaty feelings (or five times mark saw tyler and josh and the one time they met him)

by RemusWantsToBattle



Series: ruined the unspoken quality about it [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Concerts, Fainting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Look they're just cute, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, other people are mentioned but it follows mark mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusWantsToBattle/pseuds/RemusWantsToBattle
Summary: Mark was a young 21 year old in college, and he’d simply gone over to another city less than two hours away for a small change.No commitment or anything, just a trip over, a stay at a hotel, a trip back.But the guy spazzing out on the ukulele with his friend playing his heart out on the drums caught his eye.





	hot gold and floaty feelings (or five times mark saw tyler and josh and the one time they met him)

**Author's Note:**

> hey look it's a one shot and i may have three other drafts waiting for me to work on them but i needed this
> 
> probably will make more one shots after this one, hopefully anyways.

Mark Fischbach had gone into a bar.

Maybe not a bar, maybe that wasn’t the word for it. But he could order alcoholic drinks, and while he wasn’t that much of a drinker, he went ahead and got a bear.

He looked up at the stage in the bar, watched someone adjusting drums, watched the other person tuning a ukulele.

A ukulele!

Mark was a young 21 year old in college, and he’d simply gone over to another city less than two hours away for a small change.

No commitment or anything, just a trip over, a stay at a hotel, a trip back.

But the guy spazzing out on the ukulele with his friend playing his heart out on the drums caught his eye.

Mark stared up at them as they played some song he’d never heard- their own? Definitely their own.

He watched them, smiling a little. Their music was good.

“Good band, huh?”

Mark turned to the bartender and nodded, smiling lightly. “Yeah. I’ve never heard them before.”

“They have an album. They’re called Twenty One Pilots, self titled. Though I think that was before the drummer came in.”

Mark looked over and nodded as he listened to the ukulele player sing.

“I’ll have to look it up.”

Mark left without saying a word to them, but he did commit the name of the band to memory.

Twenty One Pilots, huh?

* * *

Mark wasn’t a huge music fan, but the self titled album and even No Phun Intended played in his dorm room whenever he was studying.

He’d been listening to his favorite (sadly the enthusiastic, nervous drummer wasn’t on these. He was waiting for their next album.), Friend Please, when he got the Skype call.

He watched the grainy video of his semi-friend’s video, as the other clicked a few buttons on his laptop.

Mark blinked in surprise when his semi-friend grinned suddenly and yanked his laptop up. “I found those guys you’re into, they’re in this bar.”

Mark went red. Guys he was into.

Mark had mentioned once that they were nice looking, that the songs made him happy, and now people thought he was gay for them.

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed as his semi-friend (not for much longer, he thought) took the laptop across the room, carefully maneuvering.

“What are you doing?”

“Hey! Josh, Tyler! My friend’s got a big crush on you guys, wanna say hi to hi-”

Mark slammed his laptop shut once he saw the corner of Tyler’s face and the top of Josh’s head, cheeks hot.

He couldn’t believe his very not friend had done that.

Maybe very not friend.

He wondered if he was just trying to be nice.

Mark decided he would ignore it and simply go back to working.

* * *

 

Mark loved Regional At Best.

It only came out a few days after the Skype Call incident, and he added that to his list of songs to play all the time, along with his long list of Ed Sheeran.

Mark had started his youtube channel a month after the Goner music video came out, and it wasn’t a coincidence. 

He had felt… a pull when he saw Tyler not only doing what he loved, music, but making things.

Mark liked gaming, so why not? He started making gaming videos, and when his Adsense was blocked, he looked at Tyler and Josh, took a deep breath, and made a new channel.

Maybe using Tyler and Josh as this sort of inspiration was weird, but it worked.

Mark started climbing, and he was helping people like- like Tyler and Josh were helping him-

He saw them again when he dropped out of college and decided to pay a visit to Columbus again.

He didn’t go up to say hi, no. He thought that would be creepy. He was nervous too, so instead he simply walked on the other side of the street, both on different sidewalks, Josh and Tyler going one way, Mark going the opposite.

Mark forgot it after a couple months.

Josh still talked to Tyler about how it was cool to see that YouTube guy across the street that one time.

Tyler agreed.

* * *

 

Vessel came out, and his friends bought him a ticket to one of the concerts on their new tour.

He enjoyed it, watched from the middle of the crowd, was careful as people moved around him. He just watched the concert, felt his heart beat hard against his ribs.

The energy was wild to be honest, something that gave Mark exhilaration and a headache all at once.

Someone recognized him, but they must have realized this was something Mark didn’t want to be… not exactly bothered, but this was something special and Mark wanted it all for himself.

He was in love with the way his chest felt light and filled all at once, in love with the feeling in his stomach and how he felt good. Free.

Mark felt something red hot and gold fill his veins when Tyler spoke to the crowd, and while he wasn’t close enough to help carry Josh, he felt close enough that his heart would burst.

Needless to say, it was the best day of his life.

Mark wasn’t about to tell that to anyone on his channel though. He kept it quiet and didn’t say a word to his own fans.

But he knew that one fan knew.

At least she kept it a secret.

* * *

 

Mark had gotten to the Blurryface tour.

They were back in Columbus, and he wanted to see his family anyways, how could he not go?

He’d gotten a little drunk admittedly, he had been drinking a couple beers with family every night for some days in a row.

He’d had a beer with his brother, just one, before heading over to the concert.

Mark had made it inside, closer this time- he’d paid for closer, wanted to be near the stage. 

About 45 minutes of listening and feeling the same hot and gold feeling as last time, Mark felt… something else.

He felt dizzy, and unable to stand.

He remembered falling over and someone yelling for help and Tyler stopping the concert before he was completely out.

Mark had thought that someone yelled that Tyler was an angel before he was out.

Mark had to agree. 

Tyler stopped everything to help him.

That felt…

Good.

* * *

 

It was during the hospital visit that they finally met.

Mark had nodded dutifully and agreed to never drink alcohol again- his body couldn’t process it, cut off blood to his head and stopped circulating correctly, caused him to pass out.

Whatever, he didn’t like it that much anyways.

Mark was surprised when  _ Josh  _ walked into the room, Tyler outside talking to a nurse.

Mark wasn’t really a totally shy person, but he felt that hot gold feeling come up and while it felt good, it was cutting off his words.

“I- hi.” Mark finally said.

Josh smiled ever so slightly. “Markiplier, right?”

Mark blushed a bit. “Well- yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you alright? Tyler and I were worried when you passed out…” Josh’s voice was slightly hushed, and Mark felt something inside his chest.

“Yeah, turns out a beer with my brother is off limits now. Didn’t help that I was hot and slightly dehydrated.” Mark blushed a bit.

Josh nodded. “My sister can’t drink either, body won’t process it right.”

Mark smiled, then didn’t smile, then smiled again. “My problem exactly.”

Josh sat down next to him (he paused a moment when he did, looked at Mark with wide eyes, and almost got up before Mark said it was fine.) and looked out at where Tyler was finishing up the conversation.

“I saw you in a bar.” Mark said finally.

Josh looked over and cocked his head, but before Mark could explain, Tyler had come in.

“Hey, we wanted to make sure you were okay. Mark?”

Tyler was making sure they were right about Mark’s name too.

Mark smiled.

“Yeah, Mark.”

Tyler smiled back.

Josh didn’t press the bar thing, since that was their conversation and it was already squashed by Tyler coming in, but he did hesitate before scooting a little closer to Mark, as Tyler moved on the other side.

“Can I sit?”

“Yeah, of course.”

The three sat in comfortable silence, until Josh chimed up again.

“You’re from Cincinnati, right?”

Mark nodded. “I came here a few years ago actually, four maybe, while in college. Saw you guys in a bar, the tender said your band name and I’ve been listening to exclusively you guys and Ed Sheeran. Well not exclusively but mainly.” 

Josh perked up. The bar story! He got to hear it.

Tyler looked over. “We saw you on a walk once, awhile back.”

Mark perked up. “I forgot that happened!”

Josh looked over at Tyler before back at Mark. “We’ve seen your videos.”

“You guys actually inspired me to start making them.”

The room went silent, but not awkward silence.

This was the most comfortable silence Mark had ever been in.

“Do you want to get uh… Dinner with us when you’re discharged?” Tyler asked, and his voice held a tinge of nervousness that Mark hadn’t expected.

Mark nodded.

“Sure. That sounds fun actually. I’m sorry I fainted at your concert by the way.”

Tyler scoffed. “Sorry? It’s not your fault.”

“Uh, Mark Fischbach?” The nurse that came in said Mark’s name and got his attention. She wore a nice smiled when she spoke. “You’re free to go. Drink plenty of water and no more alcohol!”

Tyler and Josh had hopped off the bed and were taking Mark out of the hospital to their car. Made sense, Mark’s car was at the venue still. 

Josh said they’d go back for it after dinner.

Mark wasn’t angry at that.

Mark continued feeling the hot gold in his veins as they spoke, and felt that light free feeling in his chest all during dinner.

Josh and Tyler watched Mark’s videos a lot. Always together, too.

Josh and Tyler did soft things, and Mark felt happy seeing them.

Josh and Tyler held hands?

Mark felt warm.

Josh and Tyler nuzzled against each other and giggled at a joke Mark said?

Mark felt even warmer.

“Can we swap numbers?” Tyler had asked when the date- no what? Snrt, the DINNER, the dinner was done.

Mark went slightly pink.

“Yeah! Yeah, here.”

Mark exchanged numbers with them, and happily took pictures of the both of them for their contact pictures, and they did the same.

It was when Mark was brought back to the venue and getting to his car when Tyler stopped him.

“So… are you uh… Straight?”

Mark paused. He’d never really thought that question through, usually said yes as the default, but Tyler and Josh sitting here, Tyler  _ asking him _ , that changed things.

“I don’t know.”

Tyler nodded, and Josh chimed in.

“Would you ever date two people at the same time who were also dating each other?”

Mark blinked, and squinted. “P-Poly…”

“Polyamory.” Josh nodded.

Mark slowly nodded. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Josh exhaled quickly.

“Okay. Text us when you get back home, okay?” Josh said, smiling at Mark.

Mark nodded and smiled back, looking between the two of them and sending a couple last farewells before starting the drive home.

Their questions floated around in his head.

Were they wanting to date him?

Of course not. And if they were, he probably had ruined his chances with his answers. That’s why they didn’t ask after those questions.

Mark didn’t notice that he started crying till he could barely see and had to wipe his eyes quickly.

Mark stopped outside his house and pulled out his phone, breathing softly as he waited to calm down.

He pulled up Josh and Tyler in a group chat and send a text saying he made it home.

_ Josh - great! i hope you get a good sleep :) _

_Tyler -_ _Sick, I’ll text you tomorrow to wish you a good morning_

_ Mark - Alright guys, talk tmorrow _

Mark quickly got inside, explained what had happened, and headed to bed.

The next morning, Mark got two texts in the group chat- Tyler wishing him good morning, Josh asking if he wanted to video call.

Mark was floored.

This was… odd and amazing and unknown.

Mark said Good morning, sure!

Mark set up his phone to catch him and Maggie, such a good dog, playing in his lap.

Mark had a lengthy conversation with them, watched them getting ready- Tyler brushed his teeth, Josh did his hair, etc.

Mark was… happy when they decided to pretend to have breakfast together, phone pointed at Mark eating his breakfast while Josh’s phone filmed Josh and Tyler eating.

When Mark said it was time for Mark to get back to LA and Josh and Tyler were off to the next city for their tour, was when it was asked.

Tyler had been staring at the phone, at Mark chattering away about some game he couldn’t wait to play, when Tyler suddenly cut Mark off and Mark quieted down.

“Do you want to go out with us?”

Josh was bright red and immediately much more nervous than before- Mark realized Josh had been nervous the entire time. This was pre planned.

Mark stared, blinking a few times. 

“Huh…?”

Tyler glanced at Josh for help, getting nervous too.  _ So nervous. _

“Well… Tyler and I are dating.”

Mark nodded. They’d told him after he promised not to tell any fan whatsoever.

“And we wanted… to… know if you wanted to… Be in our relationship.” Josh coughed, hiding his red face.

Mark went bright red, and his chest felt light and full, and that hot, hot gold in his veins burned- he was going to combust, he was going to-

“Yes.”

“Huh?” Both Tyler and Josh snapped to attention.

Mark nodded a bit. “Yes. I want to.”

Tyler’s face contorted into such a wide grin Mark thought his face would split in two.

Josh was giddy and excited, eyes forced shut by his own smile.

And Mark, Mark’s cheeks hurt.

“We’ll call whenever we can, we’ll text the group chat all the time-” Josh was making plans, but Tyler, sweet Tyler, Tyler was just making eye contact with Mark through the phone screen.

Mark felt like this was right.

He knew it was right.

When the conversation ended, Mark told no one, not even his brother.

Well, of course he told Bob and Wade.

But other than that, not a soul.

He felt special and safe and whole.

It was good.

**Author's Note:**

> No yeah I have ideas, definitely gonna write more.
> 
> This was amazing, took my two big big hyperfixations and pushed them together.
> 
> <3 I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> On the roster I have a very angsty idea and a Blurry/Spooky/Dark idea ;p


End file.
